Shopping carts are ubiquitous in many stores. Their usefulness is fully established. Shopping carts, though, belong to the various stores that provide them. Carrying a shopping cart in most vehicles, even if user purchased, is either impossible or impractical. Therefore, upon arrival at a final destination, such as home, with purchased goods, transporting those goods from an automobile to a desired location is quite laborious and inconvenient. The present device provides a collapsible cart that can be easily transported, expanded for use at a given store, and collapsed for transport to a final destination. The cart device can then again be expanded for use in conveying items from an automobile.